emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Lithia
Statistics Name: Lithia Winterspark Race: Gnome Sex: Female Age: 51 (as of Emerald Dream's Start) Class: Mage Guild: Cerulean Axis Status: Semi-Active Description Lithia is taller then the average Gnome and she carries herself with an air of authority. She has an average complexion and naturally red hair (from her mother's side) which she wears cleanly cut. History Lithia was born the first child of Rubidia Hydrospark and Drizzlefitz Cogwobble, 26 years before the first invasion of the Orcish hordes on Azeroth. Her mother was completing her Doctorate in Medicine and her father was a Private in the Gnomeregan Reserve Army. From a very early age, Lithia showed aptitude in channeling arcane magic and by the time her younger sister was born she had been placed in an accelerated learning program. With the peace and stability Gnomeregan enjoyed at the time, Lithia was able to focus entirely on her studies as she grew. She set out to learn everything there was to learn, scoring above her age group on comprehension exams. Her favorite subjects were always Arcane Theory, Meteorology, Architecture, Physics and Mana Threading. She was just entering the final segment of secondary school when the Orcish Hordes first made their appearance on Azeroth and by the time the Horde began marching on Lordaeron she was planning on continuing her education in Dalaran. Her parents, especially her father who's division was being mobilized, advised her to stay in the safety of Gnomeregan. When her father was killed in battle, her studies suffered as she had to devote more time to caring for her younger sister. By the end of the war, she was once again excelling in school and she received a scholarship to study in Dalaran. Leaving Gnomeregan behind, she made a name for herself through her continuation of the family experiment, which was something of a tradition on her mother's side. In addition to the usual coursework, she developed a system of generating electrical energy by boiling materials that are normally gasses at room temperature. Based in part on her mother's Hydrospark Apparatus, the Winterspark Device took ultra cold solids and boiled them using waste heat from a building's occupants rather then the burning of fuel to run the power coil. Her studies continued and she advanced into a first rate mage adept until she received word from her younger sister who needed her help. She left Dalaran and returned to Gnomeregan just in time to witness its destruction. She and her sister parted on unfriendly terms after a heated argument, but as she traveled back north she discovered the Scourge had destroyed her laboratory, home and all of her possessions. Fearing for her life, she fled south again eventually winding up in Anvilmar where she took on a job as mason's apprentice while she continued learning on her own. It was only after another harsh argument with her sister that she decided to leave Anvilmar and try to make a difference in the world. Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Mage Category:Tailor (A) Category:Engineer (A)